I'd change history for you
by Nefarioussaiyajin
Summary: TrGk. Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragonball and so if you want to sue me for some reason, I assure you, you will not even receive lint from my pocket because I don't even have that! Now commence with the A/N.

I'd change history for you. Chapter One - Meeting Goku

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in so long… whew! It's time to board that ship again. I'm conjuring up some new ideas. I've been working on other things and so I didn't have time to write for Veggiefan2. Now I do and I hope I'll be able to get fics out with quick succession and satisfy the readers. My writing style has changed somewhat and so I hope this is better.

Killing Frieza had been an easy enough task, now getting the others to believe that I wasn't here to kill them was a little harder. That horrible monster and his father had unexpectedly showed up one earth a year after Son Goku allegedly defeated Frieza.

I'm from the future, but I had no idea he would show up here.

I was only coming to warn them about the upcoming threat, but when I arrived Frieza was there. All I had to do was stop him. How Goku didn't kill him, I'll never know, but he was very much alive with very little intact, the rest of him was metallic junk. But Goku did do a number on him.

He was made up of spare armor and other parts that were supposed to compensate for the rest of him that Goku blew away. Ugly as he was, he was still terribly confident that he would come here and kill Goku.

He and his father didn't make it very far before I stepped in.

Frieza was such a cocky guy, it didn't take long for me to wipe that sneer off of his face and slice him to pieces. After I blew him away, his father was next. He tried to trick me and asked if he could hold my sword. He was so confident that I could do nothing without it, seeing how it was the instrument I used to cut up his son. He wielded it for all of three minutes before he attacked me. He was big. But that hadn't made a bit of difference when I caught the sword in one hand and shot a Ki blast through his massive chest with the other.

To say I didn't feel powerful at the moment would have been a lie. It was the most useful I had been in my life.

My life was not like this one, I was strong but never strong enough. It was hard enough outrunning the androids when I had to outrun my emotions and mistakes. I was tired of running.

So tired.

Breathing in every breath of guilt and loneliness was taking its toll on me. I was beginning to waste away in my own time, slowly going mad with the loss of my mentor, Gohan.

Post traumatic stress, my mother called it. It was so much more than that, more than she ever knew or would understand. Me mourning the death of him was just the tip of the iceberg. I mourned every loss of life that was the result of our failure as a team. Working together to defeat the androids I had risked the outcome of the future to come here and tell Son Goku about. This was a big risk. I could change time in itself and I'll never be sure if it were for the better or worse, and that was the catch. But if I were going to do anything other than sit and cry everyday for Gohan, the least I could do was try to change things as best as I could.

For him and all of mankind in my future.

A future that was so ugly and so dark, my mother produced a time machine to send me back to the past to make sure that another reality didn't suffer the same fate. I agreed to try, I had do something. As it was my future was already dead in the literal sense. Life on the planet is useless and hope is for fools, nobody has use for it but I do. I have hopes that it will be me to save this future from becoming the wasteland of death and destruction that mine is. I hope that I who am helpless in my own time can be conducive to this one. But I'm going to need a lot of help. That's why I'm here.

The others look at me with distrust in their eyes and rightly so. I've come out of nowhere, my intentions still a mystery to them. All they know is that I'm waiting for Son Goku. I can't help but stare at two people that catch my interest. One of them is the younger version of my mentor, Gohan and the other is…my father. My father died before I could remember him so seeing him now was a great pleasure that I didn't realize I was abusing until he looked up and scowled.

"What are you staring at? If you are really a Saiyan then I shouldn't look so unusual."

Mom said he was uptight and mean. I should have known. I blushed and focused my attentions on Gohan. Even as a child he looked strong. I've been told he gets it from his father. But I've never met Son Goku, this would be my first time. I never saw him as a kid so his innocent face is new to me. In my time, he was always serious and rarely smiled. Who would? There was nothing to smile about. But if he could see me now…

Gohan is staring right back at me and blinking. I look away. Krillin mutters something to him that I don't quite catch and Gohan nods. They all have their suspicions about me. I smile inwardly.

I'm harmless. But they don't know that.

They trust me simply to see if I'm right about Goku coming back to this exact location in three hours. My mother is sitting on a rock near Krillin and Gohan moves over to speak to Piccolo. My mother is still the same as I remember her save for the terrible perm in her hair. She's still as beautiful as ever. She and my father are not together yet. And if all goes well and history hasn't changed too much, they would be in time. She is glancing at me every few seconds and whispering something in Krillin's ear. He looks at me then at Vegeta.

Ah, they see a resemblance. Me too, we do look a like and leave it to my mother figure that out. I get up and the sudden movement has everyone on their guard. I give them a reassuring smile that does nothing and reach into my pocket.

"Watch out everyone, he's pulling out something strange!" Yamacha cries, pointing at me.

I pull out a capsule and throw it to the ground. They back up and cover their eyes. I reach into the portable fridge that pops out and pull out a can of tab.

"I'm thirsty. I have some soda if you guys want any. I promise nothing is wrong with it, see?"

I open a can and take a sip watching their reactions. Krillin is the first to walk over to my fridge and reach for a soda.

That's it…take one.

He cautiously opens the tab and sips it with his eyes tightly shut. "Wow, this doesn't taste so bad!" He drinks in bigger gulps enjoying it.

Gohan comes over and grabs one as well. "You're right Krillin, this is good!" He drinks quickly and goes for another one.

"Help yourself I have more than enough. I bought it for this occasion. We are going to be waiting awhile and it is pretty hot."

"Oh you would!" Vegeta sneers. Sitting up on his rock he glares at me.

"First you come here and destroy Frieza like he was nothing more than a plaything, claim you are a Super Saiyan, then you offer these buffoons a drink? Oh how nice of you."

I only give him an understanding look in response. Mom said he was icy with his words and didn't care whose feelings he hurt most of the time. I'm used to being spoken to in worse ways. "Why don't you shut your arrogant ass Vegeta!" My mother shouts. She is a feisty one, always has been. My father glares at her and raises his fist. "I don't know if you remember who you're talking to but if you need a bright, searing reminder I will be more than glad to give it to you!"

Only he could look so serious in a pink shirt with the words 'Badman' stretched across the back. I almost smile at them. Two hotheads in one place, something had to give.

Bulma crosses her arms and throws Vegeta the finger. He ignores her and looks over at me. "Look at me one more time and Super Saiyan or not, I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face, you purple haired freak!" Ouch. That hurt. I cast my eyes downward and refrain from the urge to tell him off. He's such a bastard, but then again, I knew that so it shouldn't have surprised me like it did.

"Hey you, how much longer?" My mother smiles up at me.

I turned around and there she was right in front of me. I had been so busy analyzing the cracks in the Earth's terrain, I didn't see her approach.

"Me?" I ask stupidly and she winks. "Yeah you cutey, how much longer until Goku gets here?"

"I…."

I'm blushing obscenely now, trying to lean away from her smiling face. This is embarrassing. She's my mother! If she knew that she wouldn't be so close. Of course, I'm not going to tell her. "Uh…45 minutes." I stutter and she moves back. Thank goodness. That was too close for comfort. I hand a can of soda to her and she smiles up at me shyly. I close the fridge and sit on my rock to wait out the next 45 minutes.

I throw Gohan an inconspicuous glance and focus on him for the moment. He's a cute kid and as an adult he's beautiful. With his Saiyan armor he looks so diminutive but strong. They all came here to prepare to fight against Frieza. They came here to die. Nobody here is nearly strong enough do beat him. Not even Gohan or Vegeta. I don't know why the rest of them are here though.

Gohan is laughing at something Piccolo said, his smile lights up his face like a Christmas tree. The Gohan in my time never found anything worth smiling about. Occasionally I could get him to smile for me but that was rare. He had the prettiest smile I'd ever seen in my young life. He was handsome and charming and I did anything he asked me to. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him, he was my teacher and my best friend. It tore me apart to see him lying dead in the rain that day three years ago. I thought I would go insane from the agony, it hurt so bad I wanted to die. He was my only ally against the android, everyone else was dead. Now I was all alone and losing the battle against those terrible twins of death. My mother and I are among the city sized population of people left on the planet. At the rate things are going if I don't tell Goku what I have to tell him the planet in my time will have already been destroyed.

I stand up. Two more minutes.

The others stand up with and look up at the sky. "It's time." Gohan stood up especially quick, practically hovering in the air. In two minutes it would be time for me to see what was so great about Son Goku.

Everyone looked up expectantly and sure enough, two minutes later a small spark appeared in the distance. Goku's ship.

"I see him!"

The ship hurtled toward Earth and landed with a loud crash several yards away. "Oh!" The second it hit the ground feet thundered to the location all excite to see their savior.

Hn.

I joined them and flew to the ship, touching down a few feet away. They all anxiously awaited for the ship to open, the excitement so great they were leaning forward on their toes. Slowly the door of the ship hissed opens and seconds later, a dark head poked out and looked up. I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth.

"Oh my god…."

TBC….

It's short I know, but that was initially the point. If you like where this is going, say so. I thought about this for a while and finally decided to pull it off. So here it is. The other chapters will be longer and there will be some Gohan/Trunks implications just so you know. Ja'ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know my name isn't Akira Toriyama, thought I wouldn't mind if it were…

Authors Note: NEFARIOUSSAIYAJIN AKA Necromancer – I changed my name if anyone wants to know. I figured Veggiefan2 was old enough and so I thought something fresh would be better. Anyway, enjoy Chapter Two.

"Oh my god…" I utter. I always thought that the Gohan in my time was beautiful, but this guy was stunning! I can't believe it!

Gohan looks a lot like him and now I can see where he got his features from. His father's hair is spiky and poking out every which way and he's almost as tall as Gohan standing up. Gohan in my time really did look like him but there was a difference. Gohan's hair was shorter and his face was rounder. He looked a bit like his mother. He had gentle features, a strong jaw, and a young face. Goku possesses the same traits but his face is not as round and he has a bigger frame. What a strange difference. Yet so similar in appearance.

He takes one step out of the ship and looks genuinely surprised to see all of us standing here. He scratches his head just like I'd seen Gohan do sometime and cocks it to the side.

"Huh, what are you all doing here? How did you know I was coming?"

Tienshinhan points to me. "He told us. He knew you would be here at this exact time at this exact location. You know him, Goku?" Goku nods his head and finally sets his eyes on me. They widen fractionally as he stares for a minute before answering, "No, I've never seen this kid in my life." The others gasp. I didn't tell them that Son Goku doesn't know me. But I don't know him either.

"Well", Bulma says "He knew and you're here, so that's great. Man, did you get cuter!" She squeals. I glare over at her for some reason and frown. As right as she is, I didn't want her saying so. My father was supposed to be Vegeta not him!

He comes out of the crater that the ship made and stands in front or me. "I sensed Frieza's Ki not to long ago. I guess he was destroyed. So who did it? Was it Piccolo, or you Vegeta?" Piccolo jabs a finger in my direction. "No, that kid there did it. We sat back and watched him blow Frieza and his father away like it was nothing!" I look on. "He said he was waiting for you to get here, we waited for three hours for you." Bulma pipes.

"Why are you here?" He asks me in a serious tone.

He thinks I'm a threat. I'm not.

"I came here to see you. I have to talk to you." He looks me up and down once and stares back into my eyes.

"Alone."

"I don't think so, whatever you have to say you can say to all of us." Piccolo spits. I blush and close my eyes. "I really can't. I need to talk to Goku, he's the only one I can trust with what I have to say."

"He's a mystery man!" Yamacha teases. I try very hard not to tell him to shut up. They don't like me as it is.

Goku nods and I walk forward, pointing to a cliff nearby. "There. We can talk there. Please." I take off for the cliff and hear Gohan cry, "Where are you going?" Goku follows me without question and we land on the cliff.

I give him my best smile, which I haven't had much occasion to practice. He doesn't smile back. "Who are you and how did you know I would be here today. And….how did you kill Frieza?" I put my hand up to stop the questions. "Before I tell you who I am and the like I need you to know something." He shakes his head. "No, first tell me how you knew. If you don't then I won't speak to you." He's also distrusting. I guess my mother was wrong.

"Alright I'll tell you. I'm from the future and traveled back here to tell you something important. My name is Trunks, and I'm seventeen years old. I didn't tell the others that. The information is irrelevant to them."

"How did you kill Frieza. His Ki was even bigger than it was last time I fought him. How did a kid like you manage to kill him?" It was tempting to tell him I wasn't a kid but I didn't have time for it.

"I turned into a Super Saiyan"

He's shocked, as I knew he would be. "You? A Super Saiyan?! That's wild!"

"Yes, whatever, I had to clean up the mess you left behind, Goku." His mouth curls into a small smile and I don't get it. It's not funny. "Not necessarily. Although Frieza's ship was way faster than my own and he had two hours one me, I could have stopped him. But you came."

What? What does this mean?

"How were you going to do that when your ship was so much slower? Frieza passed you in space!" I watch him with wide eyes as he reveals his secret. "Thanks to a new technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds. You see, I know the skill or Instantaneous movement, and if I wanted I could have taken him out myself."

I am astonished. And a little angry. How could I let this happen? If I hadn't been so hasty, I could have waited and met with him alone. I had not initially wanted to see the others.

"How come you didn't come?! I could have waited. Why did you let me kill him?"

Goku shrugs. "Well, it looked like you had everything under control so I--

"No! You could have came, then I would have avoided changing things if I didn't have to!" "What are you talking about? How was I supposed to know? He's dead so doesn't that fix things. Why does it matter?"

I can't believe he has this ability, if I had waited a few minutes or stalled more…

"You don't know what you may have done. I don't know either. I'll answer some of your questions but I want to know…can you turn into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"I can."

"Do it for me." He doesn't move.

"Please, Goku."

"Alright. This was hard for me at first but…." He powers up and his Ki almost blows me away, but I don't show it. Golden aura blasts out around him and he waits for my reaction. Definitely different from Gohan. He looks at me plainly. "What was the purpose of this?" I smirk. "Now, I'll do it too." With that I let out a burst of energy and turn Super Saiyan. His teal eyes show obvious surprise.

"We do look alike. I've never seen another Super Saiyan before. Everything is the same. I thought that since your hair was a different color you'd look different. I guess not." I'm also looking at him in amazement. I pull out my sword and hold it above my head. "Let's see what you can do Goku." I rush him with my Super Saiyan speed, prepared to strike, but stop short when I see that he makes no move to stop me.

"What? Why aren't you defending yourself?" "You won't do it. You weren't going to, you just wanted to see what I would do. If you really want to test me, I suggest you put those feelings aside." I could have cut him to pieces if he was someone else.

"Oh. Alright then. This time, I'm going to follow through, so don't make light of me again."

He nods and holds his index finger up. It builds Ki until it has its own aura and I try not to look impressed.

I attack him again and I don't hold back hoping that what Gohan and my mother said about him was correct. He effortlessly blocks my razor sharp sword with his finger. I'm trying as hard as I can to land a hit, but this guy is good. I stop and float backward to my previous spot.

Dropping out of Super Saiyan, my sword falls back into its sheath, making me look cool. "Man, you're awesome Goku, you're better than I could have dreamed." "Thanks. Now what did you come here to talk to me about?" "I can trust you better than anyone else so you have to swear you won't tell anyone one what I'm about to tell you." "No problem." He seems like a trusting guy. I don't think he would reveal my secret. I'm putting every ounce of my faith in my mentor's father and I hope that three years is enough to count.

"I'm from the future and I've come here to tell you that three years from now the most dreadful duo you can fathom will be arriving in a city 9 miles west of South City. Goku, these things are ridiculously powerful. I don't know how else to say it. They rival my power greatly and that's saying something because I'm the only one left and----

"Hold on Trunks slow down, who are you talking about? What are they? Are they from another planet or are they monsters or something?"

"Oh they're monsters alright, but not aliens, they come from Earth. They aren't human, they're androids and they have unreal power! I came here to tell you that before it happened and hope that you can make a difference. You're my only hope Goku, I don't know what else to do. My father wasn't even enough and he always trained so hard…" I know I'm talking fast and not making very much sense, but Goku takes a step forward. "Hey, what happened to the other guys and Gohan?" I put my head down ready to drop some more bad news. "The others are dead and Gohan barely made it before they caught up to him four years ago my time. He's dead and so is Piccolo and that means that there's no way to revive any of them at all. My time will be permanently damaged by those monsters"

"And me? What about me? Do I die too?"

This is harder than I thought.

"No, at least not by their hands. You die from an incurable heart disease that can take out even a Super Saiyan, you don't stand a chance." His face falls and he looks disappointed. Why? I almost wish I died with the rest of my family and friends sometimes. I didn't want to live to fight those things, but I don't have a choice and if this doesn't change something then I don't know what will. He's pouting. "What? I don't get to fight them? That sucks, I would die from some disease, because I sure as hell wouldn't let them kill me!" He still wants to fight? Mom said he always fought to the end even when it seemed like there was no hope. He didn't live in the world I lived in. I'm so glad I could finally meet him.

"Why did you come here to speak to me then? If I die, what significance does telling me anything have to your situation?" "Because," I reach into my coat pocket and produce a small vial. "I have this." I hand it over and he takes it. Our hands brush and I shiver, snatching mine back, fast. He doesn't realize.

"What's this?" "

"It's the antidote to the heart disease you are going to get in three years. There is no cure in this time but my mother created one in mine. Take it when the symptoms appear. I'm giving this to you because I think you may be able to change history. I hope I'm right."

I turn and begin to walk off without the slightest of goodbyes when he says, "Hey, you went Super Saiyan, I thought Vegeta and I were the only full blooded Saiyans left." I turn around to see him and tell him. I had not originally intended to say, but he asked and it doesn't really have to be a mystery. I feel like I can tell him anything.

"You are. But my father is the one that gave me mine. My father is Vegeta. He's damn stubborn but he doesn't know and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him." Goku backs up in astonishment. "Vegeta's is you father?! Wow, that's weird. I never pictured him being a daddy. Well, I suppose it would have to be him. But what's up with all that strange coloring? Vegeta's hair is black and yours is lavender."

I blink. Mom said Goku wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he actually got the color of my hair right. My own father called me a purple haired freak. That still stung a little.Goku's not that stupid. But I didn't think he was, despite what my mother said.

Gohan never agreed with that either and I often had to defend my mother when she said something condescending about his dad. She didn't know how he felt about it, but if she did, she would stop. Aside from being the strongest person I've ever met besides those androids, Goku was lethally beautiful. If I wasn't here on serious business, I probably would have told him so. He's not stupid but he is naïve. I would have taken advantage of that.

Gohan never had the time to be naïve. I'm sure he would have been just like his father but the androids ripped away his innocence the moment they came to terrorize the Earth and killed all of its special forces. Gohan was kind of mean at times but there was no space for niceties. He and his father had the innocent face of a child but the countenance of men.

Very attractive men.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and realize that he's giving me a worried look. I've been staring.

Damnit.

"Are you okay, Trunks? I asked you why your hair wasn't black. Vegeta commented on it and I guess I'm curious about that too."

"Uh, well my mother has blue hair and so I guess the mixture turned out to be this." I don't have to say her name because now his face practically turns to stone as he slowly turns around to look at her. "Bulma? With Vegeta? Wow there's no end to the news huh?"

"I came to tell you what I was going to tell you and so now I'm going to go. My mother is worried about me and I should get back. Goodbye Goku, I will see you in three years. Maybe I can assist in the battle with the androids." "Wait." I spin around and jump at his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." I smile at him one last time before I take to the air.

I don't get very far before Gohan and the others are flying over to him. I pull out my time machine and get in. I hover several hundred feet above the ground for a few minutes before Gohan spots me. I look down at them. Gohan… I'll always have a place in my heart for you. I hope you grow up to have the childhood you deserve and not the jaded variation you were given in my time. Mother, live well and don't ever let things get to you. Take care of my father, you know how he is. Father, you're crude and rough as hell around the edges, but I love you and I'm glad I finally got the chance to see you. I hope I don't have to grow up without you again. I wave at my parents and Gohan before I disappear into the spirals of time to make my two minute journey back to hell.

Seeing the bright loveliness of the world of the past and then seeing this has such a stark contrast, I cringe when my dark home comes into view. It's a pile of rubble but my mother and I live underneath it in a basement. We have a home on the surface among a destroyed city that we hope the androids won't come back to. So far we've been lucky.

I run into the basement warehouse and see her sitting at her desk as usual.

"Trunks! You've returned, how was it?"

I almost don't want to say. She's my mother.

"Well you hit on me and Vegeta threatened my life." She laughs at this, not fazed in the least. "Well you are cute, for my son. And your father always was an ass." I blush for the third time today and sit down. "But enough about that, how was Goku? Was he alright? Did he ask about me?"

I look up nervously. Goku?

Goku was….beautiful. Strong and more than I expected him to be.

"He was nice" I say and hope she doesn't ask any more questions. Just my luck, she does. "What did he say about me? Did you tell him about me and Vegeta? Oh, Trunks tell me something. You know I don't get gossip around here!"

"Goku was surprised and you knew he would be. He sends his love and his thanks for the antidote."

"Is he still handsome?"

I fall out of my chair her question throwing me completely off guard and she laughs thinking its funny. It's not.

"H-how w-w-would I know?" I did know, but she didn't have to know that I knew. She laughs and proves to me again that she's the smartest woman on the planet.

"Oh come on Trunks you'd have to freaking blind not to notice looks like those! Your father is a looker himself but Goku, whistle he's a dreamboat! I love your father and all but he was shit with the sentiments, now a guy like Goku has some romantic charisma." My face is burning with her words and I get up to leave the room hastily.

"That didn't embarrass you did it? I mean, you thought Gohan was attractive, so you must have had quite a shock to seeing where he got that face from. You're my son, I know everything about you, remember that, Trunks."

Shit! How did she know how I felt about Gohan? She is a very perceptive person and trying to feign it off now wouldn't do any good. She didn't seem to have a problem with it. The word 'faggot' hasn't yet slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't know what to say Mom."

"Don't say anything. You're my son and you can love who you damn well please. I've known for so long, I've probably known longer than you. But Trunks…please don't go falling in love with him. I know he and Gohan look alike, but Goku is tied down. He has a young son and a wife. You'll only be hurt." I wish she would have told me that sooner. It's too late I'm already halfway there. "He would not love you the same." My eyes remain downcast as I absorb her words. I know she's right and Gohan and Goku, they weren't all that different. Gohan is gone and I'll never get him back. If I outwait for him to grow up, by that time he could be different. It was the kind of world I live in that got Gohan to even have feelings for me. We were both lonely and in a world where everything was so wrong it seemed so right. My feelings for him will not change but meeting his father today was giving me hope that I could somehow fulfill the bleeding hole left in my heart after I lost Gohan. I knew I'm wrong to just hand my feeling over but I can't help it.

If I could get a glimpse, even have a chance with the person that raised Gohan, then I would be able to receive the love Gohan never could show me. He was afraid to love me, afraid that the androids would take one of us away. And he was right.

They killed him, ganging up on him in the rain. No mercy. I stayed with him in the freezing rain for two whole days before I swallowed a portion of the pain when it stopped pouring and put his body in a capsule.

The sun never came out since. It was ironic, how no matter how bad things got, he was always that ray of light in an otherwise dark existence. Then he died and there was no more sunlight. It didn't rain, but it didn't shine.

Going back to the past, everything shined, even Piccolo. I wanted to forget about my future and stay in their past. I wanted to live among the happy and leave behind the poor, desolate, hopeless souls of every tomorrow I had ever lived. But my mother…she was what kept me. She wouldn't leave this place, as horrible as it was, she still had hope that one day something would change and we could rebuild. She says that life is never easy.

I didn't know I was supposed to be this hard.

I respected her in her wishes but I had lost what little optimistic feeling I ever had about things getting better when Gohan died. I had never felt a worse pain in my life. Losing an arm for me wasn't enough, he had to knock me out and leave me to snore on the ground while those beasts tore him apart. I know he tried to run. We always ran when the battle got to intense.

This time they didn't let him escape, they took his life just like they had taken the lives of more than half of the people on the planet. I wanted to die with him. It took everything in my mother's power to convince me there was a way. I would never get him back but there was a way to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. I did it for her. I would have never traveled back on my own. Nothing else mattered if I couldn't get Gohan back. She told me it would be selfish to our families and friends in the past throw their fate to the wayside for my feelings for one man. But he wasn't just one man, he was many men. He was the brother I never had, the father I always wanted. He was the love of my life, the man I thought could do anything. Anything but die.

I don't know how I manage to go on without him.

My mother is the only thing I live for but since my visit to the past, I now live for the fate of all the people I never got to know. Including Gohan.

"I never said… Goku would ever love me. And I never said that I love him. I didn't say anything!" I snap. It's the first time I've gotten forward with my mother but she isn't offended. "I didn't say that either. But I know you. Please don't let your feelings get in the way. Goku is a nice person but you mustn't take some of the things he says seriously. He's very naïve and doesn't know that some of the things he says have different effects on different people, Trunks, and he doesn't know you at all. You don't know him either. Outside of what I've told you, there's more to him. It's not your place to get to know him. Just change the fate of the past is all you're supposed to do. Getting involved will not make things better when you come home."

I know she's right but I don't like it. I didn't even give the Gohan in the past too much attention, as he was only a child. But his father had definitely caught my eye. He was the face of hope, gorgeous and bright, something I haven't seen in so long. It's new and I want that brightness, that hope that I know I can't find here. I want to be happy like those people but alas, it is not to be.

"Mom, I know what you're saying makes sense but it's….its…all I have. I just want to be able to love someone I know is capable of feeling."

Just let me have this. Even if Goku could never feel for me the way I feel for him, it was worth a try. Fighting the androids everyday, knowing full well that I will lose, is worth a try, so wasn't this?

"Mom, I want to go back for a while, please. I just have to live in that light for a little while. It's so perfect there, so beautiful, I want to get the chance to experience that for once in my life before the androids arrive." She shakes her head calmly.

"Trunks, no. You can't---

"Please, Mother, you can come with me we can live there in a small town, where no one would know us and---

"We don't belong there, that could effectively change time forever. You could me making things worse. As it is, killing Frieza was a risk you took for nothing, who knows what that could have done? I know it sounds tempting, but you have to understand that as hard as it is to accept, we belong here." She finished, pointing down.

I don't want to belong here! I hate it and if I could get a chance at something better, then I would take it!

I lean down and kiss her temple.

"Mom, I'm going. I love you and all, and after I train with Goku and the others, I will come back to defeat the androids so that we may live in peace. Me being here, fighting those freaks with no help isn't making things better. I have to go back and train with them." I wasn't great at lying to my mother, but this lie came out perfect. It was a most clever ruse to go and see Goku. It was the truth after all and it would be helpful in the long run.

"Smart child of mine, that's a good one. But you've got me, this just might work. I can't stop you from seeing him but I'm trying to warn you that you have to find a better reason to fall in love with him other than because he looks like Gohan. It's selfish and it would be unfair if he found out that way. Don't use him to get what Gohan could not give you. Goku is a beautiful person inside and out but he isn't the type to just change the things he's known all his life. But still, I send my love and wishes of luck with you. If he does happen to reciprocate your feelings then try hard not to let your feelings for Gohan get in the way. I'm not telling you to forget him, just don't let the two collide. You won't like what happens. Happy things can be just as dark when things go wrong it could take just a few wrong words and you could lose everything."

"Thanks mom, I won't do anything to endanger me and Goku's friendship." We didn't really have a friendship but being the person Goku is, it shouldn't be so hard to make one.

"I trust you, Trunks."

I would leave in a few more days and return to the past. I was excited but scared at the same time. I wasn't sure what to do once I got there, I wouldn't be dealing with only him. I would be seeing his family, the family he would never leave for anything. Not that I wanted him to, I just wanted something I never had.

Seeing my parents as younger people had been a nice experience and I hope I can get to know my father more, if he'll let me. I would probably not get too close to my mother, I had to make sure she didn't have googly eyes for anyone but Vegeta. I was handsome, I knew this not only because my mother told me so everyday, but I wasn't ugly. Thanks to my father and my young mother would have to fawn over him instead, because I had eyes for someone else.

I go into the back room lab that served as my sleeping quarters and plop face down on my bed. This day had not been tiring but it still left me breathless. I had seen what my world was like before it turned into the living hell it is now. Everything was so lush and warm, even Frieza and his diabolical menace of a father couldn't take away from every breath of fresh are I took in. It was a change from the smells of burning fuel and flesh that permeated my nasal passages on a daily basis. I want more and I intend to get it. I deserve to be happy after living a life that keeps me running and crying. I never stopped running, even when I was sitting down thinking about what went so wrong that I had to be subjected to this. I couldn't question Kami, he was dead as well, just as easily as the others.

My mother would either be fine or she wouldn't. I care, but there is little I could do, the sooner I leave to train, the better. And in the meantime I could get my emotions in order and live the way I've wanted to live for 17 years for just a moment. This chance was not about to slip through my fingers, I would seize it and save my time one way or another. I couldn't have done this without the hope Goku gave me. It was a feeling I had not felt in so long, I welcomed it and I would not let it be taken away again.

TBC….

That's that! I finished Chapter Two. It's longer, like I said it would be, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first Goku/Trunks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Come on, you know I don't own it.

Nefarioussaiyajin: Here's Chapter three enjoy it and review! Reviews are like my spinach and I am Popeye! I will take those reviews and do what I must, and that is to write more for you guys. Sooooo…. don't be shy to leave some comments, good or constructive.

Chapter Three- A friendship is made.

Three days later I was kissing my mother goodbye and jumping into my time machine. With the power generator handy I would be able to make twice the trips and not have to worry about getting stuck in anther timeline. I wave to her as she stands below with tears in her blue eyes. I smile sadly and take one last look at her face before my time machine disappears into the past.

The transition between timelines is simple and fast but there is a rush that takes the breath out of me. My head spins as I travel through years of time in billionths of seconds. In two minutes I will arrive in the past and those two minutes are the most nauseous two minutes I've ever experienced.

Once I'm securely in the past, I land my time machine in a brush of secluded trees and encapsulate it, and put the capsule in my pocket. I have a bag hauled over my shoulder with some choice belongings and some zeni for other things. I put those in a capsule too.

I don't get very far before I realize that I don't know where I'm going.

Stopping, I look around and think of a place to go. I can't go to Goku's house for obvious reasons and I don't have a place of my own. The only place is my parent's house. I have no other choice, I hadn't told them I would be coming back this soon. I just want to avoid the questions.

This is going to get a lot more complicated before it gets easier I can tell. Goku will be the first to know of my arrival and I know that at this point he might not be in his house. He'll be training with the others, if he is taking this seriously. I stand still and take the time to feel out Goku's Ki before I find it in very close proximity to Gohan and Piccolo's. It's too bad I don't have the technique that Goku has, because now I'll have to go through the hassle of flying thousands of miles to find them. Better leave now. Taking to the air, I fly off in the direction of Goku's Ki, hoping that nothing went wrong.

It takes a while but I'm now floating a ways from them, silently watching Goku and Piccolo double team little Gohan. Gohan is a stern young boy and he is seriously trying his very best to keep up with his father and mentor, but Goku knees him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Piccolo picks up where Goku left off and jack hammers Gohan into the ground.

The 7 year old gets up fast and charges his father while Piccolo steps back to watch. Goku and Gohan go at it for a few minutes, Goku effortlessly blocking his punches. Suddenly, he backhands Gohan twice, sending him into a cliff. I didn't even see that coming, he didn't look like he would hit back.

I'm surprised, but not as surprised as Goku is when he looks up to see me watching them.

I don't say anything and he is inches away from me in a second. I recoil away from him in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asks, wiping his face with the hem of his shirt. The shirt goes up, exposing his rock hard stomach, and I feel my face burn in embarrassment.

"I was just watching you guys."

"Yes I can see that, but why?" He's staring at me with those soft onyx eyes, waiting for my answer. I'm hard pressed not to lick my lips. Trying to find the right words, I stutter for a bit, making myself look like a fool.

"I—I- I actually uh…came back –t-t-to train with you guys and see if I can get strong enough to defeat the androids in my own time." The ability to breath is slowly leaving me.

He smiles cheesily and gestures to Gohan who is now hovering in the air looking confused and Piccolo, who has no expression. "Well then, why don't you train with us? It's just us, but your fa---er Vegeta didn't want to train with what he called, 'third class trash and a half breed brat.' I don't want to get into what he said about Piccolo." Piccolo now has a frown mean enough to make the devil cringe on his face and he is none to happy at the memory of my father.

I want nothing more than to train with him and happily take the offer.

"Alright, thank you. I won't get in your way, I'll just train with myself until you have some spare time for me."

Goku shakes his head and Gohan floats closer. He's staring at me with an unreadable expression on his and I'm looking right back at him. Goku sees this and takes this as tension between us.

"Hey guys, don't worry about it. I'll train with Gohan first and then I'll finish off the day with you Trunks. How's that?"

Gohan says nothing and continues to roost me with his eyes. I can't take my eyes off of him either, something is pulling at me to say something to him.

"Gohan" I whisper.

He floats closer until he is mere inches away from me and I can feel his breath on me. This child was doing something to me. When I look at him I can almost clearly see the Gohan in my time looking at me the same way. "You remind me of someone." He mumbles. Goku looks back and forth at us and even Piccolo has taken an interest in the odd display. I want to move but I can't, his eyes are like gravity, pulling me down to meet them.

"No, you don't know me. I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken."

He snaps out of his revere and backs up quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, but I swear I know you from somewhere, I know I've never seen you but there's some thing about you…"

"Um, guys are you done? We have to get some more training in today." I break my gaze from Gohan's and turn away. "Uhhh…"

Goku doesn't have a clue what's going on and Piccolo is melting my back with his questioning glare.

I try not to look like anything is out of the ordinary, but there is something wrong. I can feel all of the feelings for my mentor rushing back to me at a dizzying pace, making my head hurt. I shake the thoughts from my head as much as I can and decide that coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I have to go, I'll be around for a while, I'm not sure how long but if it's alright with Gohan, I'll come back tomorrow."

Gohan makes it look like I've said something absurd and his eyebrow hitches. "You know it's alright with me, why wouldn't it be? You can train with us now, I don't mind. Where do you have to go?" I still haven't though of that and I shrug openly looking down. I really don't have anywhere in particular to be at any specific time and the purpose of coming here was to train with then so… "Okay, I'll be sitting on that---"

"Why don't you spar with me? I want to see how strong you are and Daddy can't have all the fun." His diminutive frame gets into a fighting stance and he smiles challengingly at me. This was awkward. I trained with Gohan all the time but training with him now was weird. Still, I was a little curious about this kid's power.

I smirk as well and take off my sword and gently place it in a safe spot in a tree I hope no one will hit. Then I go back to Gohan and get ready for him to attack me when Goku's voice cuts the air.

"Trunks, I'm not sure you know this but, its summer time here and so it would probably be better if you take your jacket off. It may get shredded because Gohan is one heck off a sparring partner and if you like your jacket, you should take it off." I blanch visibly and reach for my jacket. For some reason they all have their eyes on me, watching every move I make. I deliberately take my jacket off and place it in the tree with my sword.

Goku has gone over to Piccolo and they both watch expectantly, eager to see me and Gohan go at it. Well, I won't disappoint them.

I teleport in front of Gohan and manage to land a punch he didn't see coming. He stops short in mid air and wipes his bloody lip. He isn't smiling anymore and soon I'm dodging his kicks and punches with effortless ease like his father and I'm debating on hitting him back. From what I knew, Gohan had a bad temper and if I can awaken that, then I can see what he's really made of. The Gohan in my time never held back against me and I wouldn't want this child to do it either.

I uppercut him and quickly shove him away from me, spinning in the air to roundhouse kick him. He pulls back and glares at me, screaming until his power reaches its crescendo and goes for me again. This time I swing for his head and miss as he ducks and grinds his fist into my stomach. It hurts, I can't say that this kid didn't pack a serious punch. Spit flies out of my mouth and Gohan catches my arms just in time to flip me over and throw me into the ground. My body makes a medium sized crater and I get up as fast as I can before his foot crushes my face.

Goku was right. Either Gohan fought to kill no matter who he trained with or he was just very aggressive. Like my Gohan.

I waste no time punching him down into a crater of his own. I'm on him in seconds punching his face, blocking his every move. The training is intense and it's a good work out for a little boy to be giving an older person.

My Gohan had a lot of potential as a fighter, but most of that potential went to waste because he had nothing to motivate or push him like his father did.

We trade blows for at least three hours before he falls out of the sky and hits the ground in exhaustion. I was panting myself, but in the end I was more of a workout for him then he thought. Goku goes over to his son and helps him to his feet.

"I think that was enough to last you the whole day. That was pretty good, huh?" Gohan nods and smiles up at me. I smile back.

Goku turns to look at me.

"Piccolo is stronger so he'll be up next. I'll save the best for last, if you're up for it later. Or maybe we can continue tomorrow. Piccolo can wear me out so I don't expect you to fare much better. Not to call you weak, but this training won't be a cakewalk."

I understand and assess Piccolo. He's a very tall Namek, serious in every way possible and mean looking too. Piccolo trained Gohan, so this should be good. "I'm not going easy on you kid, I don't care who you are. Just know, I won't be as easy as Gohan!" I don't expect him to be. He lifts his cape over his shoulders and flings it along with his head covering to the ground. It lands with a hard 'thud'.

Weighted armor.

Enough with talk and I burst into Super Saiyan, ready to go. I hear Gohan gasp as he gets a closer look at me than before. Someday, it won't be so shocking when he learns to do it himself. Piccolo isn't alarmed and powers up to his fullest and sends a Ki blast at me that I slap away with ease. A ruse. A foot imbeds itself in my arm and it takes me a while to regain my bearings and defend myself. Piccolo is aggressive and tries to take my head off with every punch. Even as a Super Saiyan, it's hard to block all of his hits. He's good, with training like this, those androids we as good as toast in three years.

I smile and Piccolo growls. "Is something funny? It's not like you're winning here!" Nothing is funny, but the smile leaves my face.

I can feel Goku's watchful stare on us, probably absorbing all of my techniques. I get distracted for a moment and Piccolo takes the initiative, slamming his fist between my eyes. I soar into a tree, snapping it in half before skidding to a stop. Damn, that hurt. I can't let that happen again.

"Pay attention kid and maybe I won't get in another hit like that. I would have thought that a Super Saiyan had more concentration than that."

I pull myself out of the ditch my body made and attack Piccolo at full power. Now I'm giving him a run for his money and he's having trouble with me and I'm getting in several good shots. Piccolo's head snaps back, to and fro from the force of my punches. A well placed kick to the chest does him in and he's struggling to breath on the ground. My shirt has a few rips and holes, but nothing serious. Piccolo huffs and sits up. "Not bad kid, I've clearly underestimated you. Goku won't be nearly as shoddy, so do keep your guard up." Goku is behind me and smirking.

"Piccolo is right, I'm a lot tougher and if you don't have anything to say about it, I'll fight you as a Super Saiyan." None. "That's fine with me. Don't make the same mistake your friend here did." Not caring that he heard, I smile and sweep my fingers through my hair.

I'm itching to get my hands on him and see just what he can so I eagerly power up and thrust my fist out at him, missing horribly. Strong and fast, a deadly combination.

Spinning around to try again, his arm lashes out and a punch catches me squarely in the jaw. I sneer and teleport out of his vision. He looks around confused. He can't see me. "I'm here!" Dishing out my best moves that Gohan himself taught me, I catch him completely off guard and land a solid punch to his midsection. He folds over my arm and my knee picks up the slack, making spit fly out of his mouth.

My fists and feet are flying everywhere and I think he isn't paying any attention until a white hot pain centers itself in my stomach. I look down to see that he has his right hand on my stomach with Ki glowing around it.

Shit.

I fly through so many trees I lose count before I sail off of the edge of a cliff and into the sea below. What a sneaky bastard! I twist in the water trying desperately to get out. I never could swim. Out of the corner of my eye I see a bright light but it's too late and I'm blasted out of the water and high into the air only to be knocked back down from I don't know what. My eyes are shut tightly, my stomach contracting with each punch then a kick to my side and I find myself in the ground, concrete crushed around me. My breath comes out in shallow sounding hisses.

My ribs are broken. I'm finished for the day. I wasn't even a challenge for him.

"Hey Trunks don't tell me your finished already?" I wheeze in response and he walks over to my fallen body.

"Your ribs are broken. I have senzu beans at my house if you want some." I want to decline the offer but the aching in my side says otherwise. "Uhhhgggh" I groan, not able to form words right now. He beat me down in just under one hour. I suppose it would be wishful thinking to surmise that he might he is stronger than the androids, I don't stand a chance against them and I didn't stand a chance against him. Or I could just be weak.

"I'll take you to my house. Now, try to get up." Gritting my teeth, I struggle with all the strength I have left and my hair fades from blonde to lavender with the effort. I'm not on my feet two seconds before I'm falling again. I don't fall. Goku has one arm around my waist and the other on my chest, steadying me. My vision blurs and I can feel the beginnings of a headache.

This is when I notice that his shirt is hanging off of him by a thread. The material must be really cheap because I don't think I did that much damage. I also notice that Gohan and Piccolo are gone.

"W-where--- I cough and hang my head, trying not to choke on my forced breaths.

I don't want him to see me weak and so I try to shove him off of me. He holds on and his grip tightens. "I may have given you more that you could handle. I thought that because you were a Super Saiyan, that you would be around the same range in power. Sorry."

What for? It wasn't his fault I was weak and with Gohan's limited experience in fighting all I had was the skills of a man that hadn't trained with anyone good since he was 5. It wasn't anything to be proud of. I was proud of Gohan though for even making at as far as he did, holding his own against those diabolical twins until the end. And I never could go Super Saiyan for him, it took his death to bring that out in me, I was so ashamed. Goku only proved to me that it was not enough and that makes me all the more determined to train as hard as I can and surpass Gohan. I want so much to make him proud even if he can't be there, to show him that I can do what he never lived to see. I will destroy the androids myself. For him.

The air shifts around us and the startlingly familiar settings of his home come into view. Gohan and Piccolo are sitting at the table eating dinner. Well, Gohan is.

Piccolo lives here?

He's drinking a glass of water, sitting straight as a board like something is stuck up his ass, he sees me and grunts. Chichi, I recognize her instantly, moves from the stove and comes over to us.

"Who's child is this, Goku, and what happened to him?" Goku laughs and eases me onto a wall where I support myself. "We were training and he's a friend of mine. I'm gonna go get some senzu for him, be right back." When he's gone Chichi cautiously takes a few steps closer.

"Are you going to be alright young man?" I don't answer her and wait for Goku to return.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well if you want you can sit and wait until he comes back."

I don't sit either, I just want to leave as soon as possible. Goku returns and hands me the bean which I put in my mouth. It's bitter and so the look on my face shows disgust as I chew it and swallow. My wounds heal and my bones knit until all that's left are a few scratches.

"Thank you"

I head for the door intent on leaving but he asks, "Where are you going? Surely you don't have to leave yet, we're having dinner and it would be great if you could join us."

"Goku I don't think---

"Chichi please? I'm sure he's hungry, after all that spar made me hungry." Goku rubs his stomach and slides into a seat beside his son. He would be hungry after anything. I've heard about his bottomless pit of a stomach, Gohan also has one.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt. I made extra for Piccolo but that was before I found out he doesn't eat. That's too bad, I made something special." It did smell very good.

"You see Chichi I told you Piccolo wouldn't eat Gohan!"

Piccolo gives her an incredulous look. "You thought I would eat your son?!!"

Chichi puts her hands on her hips. "Well you aren't exactly friendly and those teeth put a wolf to shame!" We all laugh at that one and Piccolo blushes a deep red. I didn't know he could do that.

She sets hot plates of steaming, delicious food in front of us and I don't even pick up my fork before two of Goku's plates are gone.

What the hell?

He's stuffing everything into his mouth with such speed I momentarily forget my own meal and am staring at him with wide eyed curiosity. Gohan didn't eat that much! Food flies everywhere and Piccolo grimaces in disgust. Gohan moves to the other side of the table. Plates stack up one by one and Goku still has the nerve ask for seconds with his mouth full.

"Eww Goku, chew your food and use a napkin, that's disgusting! You're embarrassing yourself in front of your own guest!" Chichi yells. He looks up at me and swallows his food. His smile damn near sets me on fire.

"You don't mind do you? I mean you eat a lot too right?" "Not like you. I'm still trying to figure out where all that food went, but it all happened so fast." He chuckled heartily.

He looks so _nice_ over there with both hands holding a utensil ready to dig in again. Like an innocent child, you wouldn't think he was a lethal fighting machine.

Those strong arms place at his sides, capable or crushing someone's jaw with a single punch, that chest sculpted from years of hard work and---

"You _are_ going to eat right?" Oh. Chichi has this look on her face, like she knows I was checking her husband out.

Yeah, food.

Unlike Goku, Gohan and I go through our meals with a lot less smacking and mess. I eat the way I was taught to eat and I realize that I'm hungrier that I thought. The food is good as always.

Goku gets up and pats his stomach, stretching. "Ahhhhhh, that was good! Now it's time for a shower, wanna join us Trunks?"

The heat races to my face and I know I look like a tomato. "Uh, no, I have somewhere to be. Thanks for dinner bye!" I say quickly and gather my dishes and put them in the sink. Being the nice guy I was, I would have offered to wash them myself but Goku's little offer made me too nervous to stick around.

"Bye Trunks, see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'll find you" It's getting dark out. With that, I leave the house and take off. I still don't quite know where I'm going but I suppose I would have to worry about where I'm going to sleep for the night.

Capsule Corp comes into view. It looks clean and nice the way it used to look before it was reduced to a pile of bricks when I was only ten. The first thing I see is Bulma's mother. Blonde and ditzy as ever, she doesn't even ask who I am or why I'm here before asking me if I wanted anything to eat. I carefully step away from her and kindly tell her no.

"Where is Mo—uh Bulma?" "She's in her lab honey, do you want me to take you there?" I knew where her lab was but I didn't want to walk into their house uninvited. I was still a stranger.

"No, uh, could you call her out here please?"

"Wow, you're a cute one! I can see why Bulma would pick you!" I laugh nervously and scratch my head. There was no getting though to this woman I should know, she's my grandmother.

Grandma Panty disappears into the house and comes back two minutes later with a disheveled Bulma at her heels. My mother looks surprised to see me.

"Hey, it's you! What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" I'm blushing again.

"Uh well, yes, that is….I need a favor of you"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you have a spare capsule house that you could lend me? I've got nowhere to stay and---- She interrupts me,

"Say no more, I have the perfect house for you."

I thought she would go into the house to go and get it but instead she reaches somewhere in her clothes and holds out a capsule. "Here, I just happened to have that on me. You better leave before Vegeta sees you. He goes on and on about how much he hates you and 'Kakarot'."

Kakawho?

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"Kakawak whatever you said?" "Oh that's Goku, that's what Vegeta calls him. It's supposed to be Goku's Saiyan name."

That explained a lot. But I wouldn't go calling him that.

She shrugs and pokes my chest. "Don't think that just because you're mysterious, I don't want to know more about you. Remember you owe me a favor for helping you out! I don't know who you are but you always look so uncomfortable around me. Maybe you like me?"

Maybe not!

"That's not it, thanks for the house, I have to go" I don't give her a chance to say anything else and bolt into the sky. I guess I'll go live in the forest that way nobody else will have to see me. I only hope father doesn't find me and try to kill me.

So he hates me.

I know why. It's because I'm a Super Saiyan and he's not. He was before he died and that was when I was about 2 years old. He must hate the fact that a kid is stronger than him and now there are two Super Saiyans that he can't beat. Moms told me so much about him, I wonder what it's like to train with him? I think he would be almost as good a match as Goku. Almost.

I find what I think to be a good spot and toss my capsule to the ground there. Poof! An average sized house stands in a secluded spot in the forest. I walk in and immediately marry the couch, falling heavily on it. I won't be leaving here for a while.

The living room is the first room in the single level house, the kitchen adjacent and the bed and bathrooms in the farther wing of the house. The house is fully set up as all of my mothers capsule homes were, with food in the kitchen and fresh linens in the bathroom.

The day has certainly worn me out and nothing would please me better than a good sleep. Training with Gohan, Piccolo and Goku was the best, most refreshing experience I've ever had and I looked forward to doing it again tomorrow. I hope my mother is alright being alone. I will come back to her as soon as I can when I know that I can protect her. It's too bad she didn't come with me, she wouldn't have had to see anyone, just so she'd be out of harms way. I vow that I will return and save my world from complete destruction and we will be happy one day. One day.

I feel selfish that I'm here enjoying myself and she can't step out of her own home without being killed, but there is little I can do. I deserve this and I will make sure that I leave this place with enough power to go back and try to make my time as warm and safe as this one. Then she can enjoy what I'm feeling now with me.

I smile and drift off to the best sleep I've had in years.

TBC...

The end of Chapter Three. So, I know I haven't been on for a while but it doesn't mean you shouldn't leave reviews. I like this idea and so I'll follow through with it anyway, just so you guys know. But reviews are still appreciated. They tell me how I'm doing so that I can be more effective in getting my chapters to be what you want them to be (in some cases.) And they come out with a lot more enthusiasm! Not that my fics aren't enthusiastic...the ramblings of a fanfiction drama queen...


End file.
